1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Current lighting systems for bicycles are powered by batteries or generators with batteries being most common. In battery-powered systems, headlamps provide light output with the higher performance lamps demanding more power, size, and cost. The battery must be of significant size to provide the necessary power over the length of time needed. Weight, run-time, and cost all become limiting performance factors. A long lasting battery is often heavier and more costly. In general, battery systems are conveniently removed, and they provide necessary light output over a limited time frame. A key problem with battery systems is maintenance. Typically, the battery must be recharged after each use, and this often takes a significant amount of time of up to 4 times longer than the use of the battery. In addition, a remote battery charger must usually be utilized to charge the battery, which adds to the inconvenience of battery systems.
Conventional generator systems are currently more limited in use, and the models that are offered have several drawbacks. Such systems are inefficient in their drive systems including their power output and power conversion. They do not offer different power delivery solutions for stationary performance, low speed performance and high speed performance. Conventional generator systems are typically not easy to remove and replace. In addition, the generator of these systems is typically driven by the tire or by a gearing device in the hub. Conventional tire driven generator systems are noisy and rough, and their designs typically add to the inefficiency of the overall lighting system. Inadequate light levels and excessive drag on the bicycle are typical. They can however, provide light output over an extended period of time as long as the rider is riding his bike.
Current bicycle riders and sport enthusiasts have the need for a long lasting, low weight, highly efficient, onboard lighting system for such activities as endurance races, training, recreational riding after work, commuting and others. Driving forces determining purchases include light output, time of output, ease of removal and replacement, weight, convenience, required maintenance, and cost.